Noob Saibot
by Ricochet
Summary: Noob Saibot is sent by Dark Kat to kill Razor. Can Razor handle him?


Noob Saibot  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
  
A couple of days had passed since Noob Saibot was called on to kill Reptile, now Dark Kat had   
beckoned him again. Noob Saibot approached the building again, smiling to himself. He felt good,   
even though Sub-Zero had yelled at him for betrayal. Noob Saibot didn't care as long as Dark   
Kat believed he was really good and how loyal Noob was then he would be on Dark Kat's good   
side. He didn't let Sub-Zero bother him, he approached Dark Kat's chair again and then bowed   
before Dark Kat. Dark Kat turned around to face him. "Rise my friend," he said and smiled at   
Noob making him feel more comfortable.  
"What is thy bidding, my master?," Noob asked as he rose.  
"I have another mission for you, one that will prove your loyalty to me," Dark Kat   
said.  
"What's that?," Noob questioned.  
"Kill one kat," Dark Kat said.  
"A mortal?," Noob Saibot asked.  
"Yes," Dark Kat as he grinned.  
"Done," Noob said without even hesitation.  
"Do not underestimate your challenge. Others have failed," Dark Kat, wondering if Noob   
was right about being able to complete the task.  
"No kat is my equal," Noob said proudly. "What is his name?"  
"Razor," Dark Kat said. He knew he must kill Razor in order to break Sub-Zero's   
spirits. Noob Saibot bowed again and then left the building. Knowing what he must do.  
********************************************************************  
The next day, the SWAT Kats were performing a desert test run while Rico was on the   
ground watching them. Once they had passed all of Razor's obstacles, T-Bone landed the Turbokat   
beside Rico. He and Razor hopped out and walked over to Rico, who was grinning at them. She was   
holding a stopwatch and grinned at T-Bone. "Not bad, T-Bone. But it was one second longer than   
your last desert run. You're dropping." Razor chuckled, which made T-Bone turn around to face   
him.   
"Well if *Razor* had not planted more obstacles this time then my run would have been   
faster. I was punching it to the max!," he protested and then crossed his arms.  
"Well by punching it to the max, you wore down some of the thrust compasitors in the   
engines which I need to fix before we head back," Razor said and made his to the rear of the   
Turbokat. "By the way, I did *not* had more obstacles." T-Bone rolled his eyes and grinned over   
at Rico. Suddenly a dark figure was forming on the cliff above them, Rico caught a glimpse of   
the dark figure. It was Noob Saibot.  
"Oh my-," she gasped. T-Bone turned around and looked at the figure in awe.  
"Razor!," the figure called to him. Razor ran over to the rest of his friends and   
glared up at the figure.   
"Who are you?," he demanded, growling.  
"You're executioner!," Noob Saibot shouted back. Razor continued to glare at him. "The   
time and the place of your death will be of my choosing. It will be at the underground city   
tunnels. But know this--you will die!" With that, Noob Saibot disappeared into black oil and   
went away. Leaving Razor and his friends spellbound.   
"What the heck was that?," Rico said, still in awe from the figure, becoming very   
frightened.  
"I don't know..," Razor said, still also comprehending.  
"He's probably from Dark Kat," T-Bone said, besides Dark Kat has been sending a lot of   
people after you."   
"Yeah.., "Razor replied, keeping his thoughts to himself. He walked back towards the   
Turbokat.   
"Are you really going to go there?", T-Bone asked, following him, fearing for Razor.   
"I don't know. Let's just forget about it. Besides I want to go home," Razor said. The   
figure had brought back some very painful memories. He felt responsible for the death of his   
daughter. The only child he had left, technically. Ricochet's eyes followed Razor, worrying   
for him. She knew Razor was thinking about Victoria. She sighed and climbed in the cockpit with   
the SWAT Kats.   
************************************************************************  
That night, everyone was asleep in the garage but a lot of them couldn't get any sleep.   
Chance was fearing for Jake's safety. Jake was stirring a lot, thinking about the Scorpion and   
what he had done. He wouldn't let this unknown kat do the same to anymore of his friends. He   
knew he must confront him in order to protect them. He got up and took out a spare flight suit   
that he had in one of his drawers. Felicia had awaken from his getting up. "What are you doing,   
love?," she asked tiredly as she saw him getting dressed.  
"I'm going after him, Felicia. I can't let him get to us, "Jake said quietly. as he   
zipped up his flight suit.  
"I'm going with you," Felicia said as she rubbed her eyes and then slowly got out of the   
bed.  
"No, Licia," Razor said as he walked over to her, she was already getting dressed into   
her Rico outfit.  
"You're going to need help," she said as she tied on her mask. "I'm going, no matter if   
you like or not." Razor looked at her, smiled and then let her go with him. They quietly snuck   
down into the hangar. Razor got on the Cyclotron, Rico got behind him and put her arms around   
him. Razor revved up the engine and then sped out of the hangar.   
***********************************************************************  
Chance was awaken by this and sprang out of bed. He ran to Jake's room and saw the room   
was empty. "Crud!," he said. He ran back to his room and started to get dressed into his flight   
suit. Isis watched him in confusion.  
"I'm going to kill him. He's going to get himself killed...," Chance muttered to himself.   
"I'll be back in a little while, Isis." Without waiting for her answer, he ran down the stairs   
and to the hangar. He jumped into the Turbokat, hit the thrusters and accelerated out of the   
tunnel.  
***********************************************************************  
In the underground tunnels of Megakat City, Razor and Rico were trudging through them to   
find the place where the dark figure said he would be. A mist covered the place, and they kept   
sliding on something that was on the ground, but couldn't tell what it was because of the dense   
fog. Razor was carrying a torch that he had made before entering the tunnel. Suddenly they   
reached the end and there was an iron gate blocking them from the other side of the room. Razor   
handed Rico the torch and then rammed against the gate, until it budged open. He took the torch   
from Rico and they continued on. The room looked mostly like the rest of the tunnel. "There's   
nothing here, "Rico said.  
"Yeah..you're right," Razor said. Suddenly the dark figure was forming in front of them.   
He was covered in black oil and then the oil disappeared leaving a ninja in a black outfit.   
Razor handed the torch to Rico and then with anger, Razor charged at the figure, throwing   
several punches, but Noob blocked them all. Noob had made several blows to Razor instead. Then   
he disappeared back into the floor. Razor looked frantically around him, he could hear Rico   
panting behind him in fear. Suddenly Noob Saibot reappeared.   
"Razor!! Look out!," Rico shouted. Razor turned around, just in time to catch a kick   
from Noob. He flew on to the ground. Noob stood over him and created a baton from the oil and   
began to hit Razor with it relentlessly. Razor tried to block but he couldn't. Noob could   
anticipate Razor's blocks and hit him somewhere else. He pushed the baton up against Razor's   
neck and started to suffocate him. Razor was choking, unable to breath. T-Bone ran in, panting   
and saw what was happening. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the fight leaving him   
frozen. Noob threw Razor on the ground and then made the baton disappear. Noob then jumped in   
the air, ready to pounce on his fallen victim. But T-Bone grabbed the torch from Noob and threw   
it at him. The torch plunged right into Noob Saibot's back. Noob sprawled out onto the ground,   
screaming in pain. He was catching on fire everywhere.  
"Razor, hurry!!," T-Bone waved to him. He opened the gate, and pushed Rico through it.   
Razor gave one last look to Noob and then ran out of the gate, with T-Bone trailing. They could   
still hear Noob's screams in pain and then a big explosion. They lowered their heads, they all   
knew what had happen. The oil was the one that blew up Noob.   
"Well that's going to real tick off Dark Crud," T-Bone commented.  
"Yeah," Razor said. "Thanks, buddy."  
"Hey, don't mention it," T-Bone said.  
"You thin that he-he's dead?," Rico asked.  
"Well of course," T-Bone answered, grinning. "I mean he blew up"  
"Let's pray you are right, T-Bone," Rico said.   
  
To be continued....  
  



End file.
